


Proud

by orphan_account



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 17:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20642777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: No one will read this. I’m speaking to nobody. I wish I didn’t have strict parents. Then I could post this somewhere else. This was the safest way to get this out.





	Proud

I used to be a fujoshi.  
I was proud of it. 

I was homophobic and closeted.  
I was a “straight white girl.”  
I thought any interaction between two men was yaoi.  
I only supported gay relationships when both men were young and hot.  
I fetishized gay men.  
I used them as porn.  
I got off to them.

When I realized I was queer, I was exposed to another viewpoint.  
I started to see.  
I saw the truth about the BL industry.  
I saw the thinly veiled pedophila, rape, and misogyny.  
I saw how fake the “love” in yaoi was.  
I saw how toxic fangirls can be.  
I saw that I was one of those girls.  
I was horrified.

I used to be a fujoshi.  
I am not proud of it.  
Because now I realize which Pride is more important.


End file.
